Redwall -- A Filk
by Catalina Storm
Summary: This is a filk of "Miss American Pie".


This is a filk. This is only a filk. This is NOT a *SONGFIC*.   
  
A long, long time ago  
In a far off woodland meadow, in a land of peace and life.  
It was the start of a holiday  
When the creatures laughed and danced and played  
Not knowing war and strife.  


But Cluny and his band were comin'  
With their swords, they sent mice runnin'  
Bad news in the churchyard  
Cluny camped in the grave yard.  


And then he nearly ran down that band  
Peaceful mice of the woodlands  
Something told them to make a stand  
That's when Cluny attacked.  


And   


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.  


Cluny showed up on the grass  
Yelling screaming, and bein' crass.  
Demandin' our surrender  
But old Mortimer just stood there solid  
Then he told them off, callin':  
"We will fight until the bitter end"  


Well Cluny threw an awful fit  
And Constance flung a pawful of shit  
The battle now was joined  
Admist the battle noise  


The yells and screams and clash of sounds  
The battering ram began to pound  
Blood splattered against the hot ground  
That's when Cluny attacked  


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.   


Now Matthias set out on this quest  
To get the Vole family out of a mess  
They had been captured by the enemy  
With the help of Basil Stag Hare  
They beat the rats out of their lair  
The Vole family was free.  


Matthias got a little lost  
He couldn't find the river Moss  
'Till Silent Sam dropped by  
They found Redwall with one try  
While Cluny recovered from a fall  
His healers plotted a small haul  
Then Cluny killed them both  
That's when Cluny attacked  


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.   


But look at that, Chickenhound's alive  
He made it to Redwall with a dive  
Cluny's changed his plans!  
He'll tunnel instead of ram  
Matthias is looking for Martin's sword  
To defeat Cluny and his horde  


This poem leads him left and right  
From Redwall, and out of sight  
He met the Guosim shrews  
But they had horrible news  
Asmodeus had Martin's sword!  
Matthias said: Well, not anymore.  
I will retrieve it now.  


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.   


Oh, and there we were, all in one place  
A battlefield of woodland race  
This was finally it  
So come on it, the traitor cried  
Many woodlanders did die  
When Cluny walked through those doors.  


Otters, badgers, ferrets and rats  
Stand there as Cluny sat  
In the abbot's chair  
"How dare you do this," the abbot spat  
"You evil, awful form of a rat!"  
Cluny laughed at him  
Until upon a whim  
He killed the abbot there.  


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.   


The doors then opened with a sound  
As the rats and vermin held their ground  
It was only a mouse  
But then Matthias yelled: "This is it!"  
And his army spilled over the lip  
Cluny abandoned house.  


The battle was long and fierce  
Limbs were rent and bodies pierced  
The Warrior had returned  
Cluny would be burned  
All it took was a mighty swing  
And the bell did for the last time ring  
Cluny was smashed  
They had won at last  
And they were all singing:  


My, my this here Matthias guy  
Will protect us and defend us and will fight for our lives  
We battle our hardest for the wooland mice  
Sayin': This'll be the day the rats die.  
This'll be the day the rats die.   



End file.
